Disposable absorbent products for absorption of bodily fluids are available in different types, designs, and dimensions. For example, training pants, baby diapers, adult diapers, and incontinence guards are products designed for the containment of urine and excrement. There are other types of disposable absorbent articles, such as feminine hygiene products (e.g., heavy and light incontinence pads, pantiliners) that are designed to contain and absorb urine and/or menses secreted by female wearers. Known products of this type typically include a topsheet facing the body of the wearer, a backsheet facing the garment worn by the wearer, and an absorbent core sandwiched between the topsheet and backsheet.
In conventional products of the type described above, the absorbent core may have a rectangular shape, or some other shape chosen to provide sufficient absorption for the fluids secreted by the wearer. But many of those products, especially those intended to contain urine, tend to leak the secreted fluids, which leads to discomfort for the wearer and/or the caretaker. It has been observed, for example, that leakage of urine occurs as the wearer lies on his/her side, while sleeping, notably in the areas of the product that surround the legs or adjacent the groin of the wearer. Some products have also been observed to leak adjacent the back waist area of the wearer.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an absorbent core and disposable absorbent products containing such absorbent core, that address these and other drawbacks of conventional disposable absorbent products.